Saving Lives and Reputations
by Majestical
Summary: My version of the events in Book Four, the Goblet of Fire, including a new character and another appearance of everyone's favorite werewolf Professor Lupin. Pairings are... complicated, just like reality.
1. Saving Inspirations

Remus Lupin walked once more through the large doors of Hogwarts castle on a dreadfully windy autumn night. He was carrying a young girl, no older than the students that attended the famous wizardry school, and she was badly bleeding and quite shaken, too weak to walk. The schools Headmaster, Dumbledore, somehow receiving notice of his arrival seconds before it had occurred, soon scuttled to his side.

"Remus, tell me you didn't." He said wearily, directing him to the medical wing at a run.

Following him hastily, Remus shook his head. "No sir, it wasn't me. I promise it."

"What happened then?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's all a bit blurry. As you probably know, there was full moon tonight."

They laid the young girl on a white sheeted bed while Madam Pomphry rushed over to tend to her. Both the nurse and Dumbledore noticed that Lupin refused to let go of the young girl's hand.

"Close the windows if you wish me to release her." Remus said slowly, noticing their suspicious gazes. Dumbledore did so with a small sweep of his wand. With the moonlight gone from the room, Remus let her hand down slowly onto the bed. 

"Now," began Dumbledore, "do you mind filling me in?"

Remus scanned the area for possible eavesdroppers before taking a seat on the bed across from the now blood covered one the young girl lay upon. "I'm sure you can guess as to the reason the tale is somewhat foggy to me." Dumbledore nodded and he continued. "But from what I heard from the struggling words of the young girl on the way here, she had been attacked by three men in hooded cloaks."

"Death Eaters…" Dumbledore whispered. Remus gave a nod of agreement.

"Well apparently, although I don't remember it, I found the group of them and posed for attack. The hooded figures must have recognized me for what I was, and they ran off, leaving the girl helpless against a rather large tree. She was badly beaten, well, you've seen the condition she's in… but as I stalked towards her…" his voice faltered and he turned away from Dumbledore, but received his reassuring grip on the shoulder. "As I went to her, she reached out a hand and laid it upon my head. At that instant, though we were still outside under the full view of the moon, I felt my body change back into my former stature. Immediately, without asking questions, I helped her up and carried her from the tree. I've since discovered that constant contact with her keeps me from transforming."

Dumbledore looked once again at the young girl on the bed. She was now covered in a mass of bandages. "What's the damage, Madam?" he asked the nurse, turning towards her.

"She was drugged, sir. Heavily drugged. Some of the substances I took from her I've never seen before, at least not in the magical world. She's also got a broken rib and some difficult deep wounds across her torso, but other than those I should have the rest of her healed within the hour."

Dumbledore gave her a slight bow. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Madam Pomphry." The nurse grinned and Dumbledore turned back to Lupin's grim looking face. "I've heard of the Death Eaters using Muggle toxins before, and don't worry. I know Professor Snape keeps a generous supply of antidotes on hand." Dumbledore flicked his wand again, and the door to the medical wing opened, revealing two bottles of anti-toxin floating down the corridor. Remus hurried to grab the hand of the young girl once more, for safety from the window in the corridor. The door shut softly, and Madam Pomphry extended her generous thanks for the retrieval of the serums. Dumbledore once more had a look at Remus.

"How did you get all the way here, especially carrying her?"

"Somehow we ended up in the Forbidden Forest, Albus. It wasn't far of a walk, and I am thankful for the fact."

"Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest?" Dumbledore said shakily. "They get braver every time I come across them. First the Qudditch World Cup, and now this… so close to Hogwarts."

"It doesn't bode well, in any case." Remus said, looking back at the young girl.

"I know, Remus, I know. And on top of it, I'm having second thoughts about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. What with Harry Potter mysteriously chosen as a fourth champion and all the recent Death Eater sightings, I worry, oh yes. It seems I've been worrying more the last two months. It's probably unhealthy." He ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"I saw something about Harry and the tournament in the _Daily Prophet_. He's only a fourth year, after all. I taught him what I could last year, but he's not ready, mentally he's not ready." Remus stared pointedly at his hands.

"I had a feeling you were in on the Patronus, Professor," Dumbledore stated, smiling. Remus rolled his eyes.

"_Former_ Professor. Besides, I felt it wise to keep the boy protected."

Dumbledore looked smug. "Well," he said, casting an obvious glance to the girl, "I have a feeling you've done more than your fill for the entire school."

"Oh… how so?" Remus asked.

"Let's just say I have… a hunch." He cast another obvious glance to the girl and winked. "Feel free to settle into an empty bed, Remus. Tomorrow I'll have a more suitable place prepared for you, but I'll make sure the curtains in the room remain closed for tonight."

Remus lowered his head in a respectful farewell and headed off subconsciously to the bed farthest from the window. He fell asleep to the sounds of Madam Pomphry unwrapping bandages and pouring anti-toxins.

* * *

He usually awoke with the sun, but due to the lack of light coming in from the heavily curtained windows, Remus awoke later than usual to the apparent conversations going on around him. He turned to find Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing over the bed of the young girl. When Dumbledore noticed him, he promptly turned his way.

"Good morning, Remus. Sleep well?" he asked.

Remus smiled. "Quite. After this I'll regret going back to Hogsmeade."

"Actually, Remus," began McGonagall, "Dumbledore and I were hoping you'd stay... for a while at least."

Remus appeared taken aback. "Come now Minerva, you can't possibly think that wise. If the students' parents were to find out you've let a werewolf back into the school, why they'd be absolutely appalled. Trust me, I know."

Dumbledore was unfazed. "It is of no matter," he said.

Remus rolled his eyes again. "I've got no purpose here anymore. It's not worth the risk."

Professor McGonagall continued. "Dumbledore seems to think that this girl can be of some service to you with your… condition, and since she will obviously be staying here, ideally it will not be known that you are a werewolf except to those who already knew."

Remus, still looking skeptical, eyed Dumbledore, who nodded. "You think she can… cure me?" he asked.

"It may seem improbable, but we've examined her thoroughly, and I think you might have a chance," Dumbledore said, sounding as confident as he could manage. "Wouldn't _that_ be worth the risk?"

"I can hardly believe you're seriously considering this." Remus said, on the verge of accepting.

"It's already done the second you agree, Remus. Besides, the girl seemed to have taken a liking to you. She is practically ecstatic to help you in any way possible." Dumbledore said, a tinge of content present in his voice.

"And what's going to happen to her?" Lupin asked, motioning to the girl he could not presently see.

"She's already been placed into my house, Remus. Oh, but you were… still sleeping at the time of course," Professor McGonagall said, almost accusingly.

"Ah, forgive me. Well, it appears all is right then, and if you're absolutely sure about your offer…"

"And I am," Dumbledore stated.

"…Then I accept with the utmost appreciation," Remus said, bowing respectfully towards the two.

"Ah, very good. If you'll follow me then, I believe a bit of breakfast is in order," Dumbledore said lightheartedly. Remus followed him down the medical wing, pausing to look at the serene looking sleeping girl with a glimmer of respect and hope present in his formerly gloomy eyes.

* * *

**Well, I can't say it's much. My first attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction, but I believe I've been a bit enamoured lately with Lupin, oddly enough. Don't worry though, there will be no relationship between Remus and my original character. Oh, and for those of you who arn't into original characters, well, you'll have to deal with it. :D **

**Oh, and please review, of course. **

**-Brooke **


	2. Saving Space

Much to his horror, Dumbledore made it a point to make Remus' presence known to the general assembly at breakfast that morning. Although the entire student population wasn't present, he estimated that a good three fourths of the students now knew that the werewolf was back at Hogwarts. However, as much as it troubled his mind to think of such things, he kept himself occupied by going over exactly what he would say to the young girl if he found her awake upon his return, which of course, is exactly how he found her.

He settled with the classic, "Good morning," and smiled cautiously.

At first, she made no movement, but after a lengthy silence she rolled over slightly to look at him. "Good morning, sir. Are you well?" she asked.

"Quite, thank you. And yourself? How are you feeling?"

"Better than the last time we met no doubt," she said with a grin. "I… want to thank you for helping me. I had begun to lose hope when you came along."

"It is such a strange thing that you would find it in me, but it appears I have also found it in you." He smiled brightly. "Oh, but where are my manners? I am Remus Lupin, yes… and you are?"

"Vivian Grey, sir."

"Ah, you are Muggle-born then I assume. I guessed as much." Lupin said, catching her eye.

"If you mean whether or not I am from a magical family, then yes, it is true that I am not," she said, turning away.

"Ah, but there's no shame in the fact, Vivian, none at all. Some of the greatest wizards have come from non magical families,"

"Ah, correct you are, Remus," Dumbledore said, striding into the room. "Prophetically correct, if my instincts are any judge." He gave Remus the same wink he gave the night before. Becoming increasingly annoyed, Remus said to the girl, "Excuse us for a moment," and took Dumbledore aside.

"Why do you act this way? What is it that you know concerning her that you are keeping from me?" Remus said, barely above a whisper.

"I spoke for a time with her in the early hours of the morning, Remus. We were correct in thinking that the Death Eaters had attacked her, and according to her word, they were about to drag her off to their headquarters when you arrived. Think now, Remus, if she is just an ordinary Muggle, what would Lord Voldemort want with her?"

"Well obviously she's no ordinary Muggle, I knew it the minute she touched me in the forest. What of it though?"

"Ah, well, even if she is a perfectly capable witch, it still leaves the fact that she is Muggle-born. Ask yourself, why would Voldemort prefer this Muggle-born over a pureblood with the same talents?" Dumbledore asked.

"He would not," Remus said with some agitation.

"Exactly. Yet it is clear that he had some purpose with her. If he had not, he would not have sent three of his followers chasing after the girl all the way from London to the Forbidden Forest. She told me that she had been on the run for six whole days before they caught her."

"Have you had time to think on it?" Remus asked.

"Not enough yet, Mr. Lupin, but it is a top priority, along with making sure her health improves. Madam Pomphry?" he called. The nurse came quickly into the room. "How is she?" he asked her.

"Much better, actually. She should be well enough to come out of bed this evening, though I ask that you leave her with me at least another day," the nurse replied.

"Good, good. Well then, Remus, off we go. I'll be showing you to the chambers I have prepared. Farewell, Vivian, for the moment." Dumbledore waved to the young girl. Remus gave her a smile on his way out the door.

"Sir," Remus continued, "if she is a witch, and obviously she is, why has she not already been attending Hogwarts?"

"I wish I had the answer to that, Remus," Dumbledore replied.

"But sir, is it not you who sends out the invitations?"

"That is true, but I checked over the list this morning. It is most strange. Surely, since we have already accepted her to the school, her name would have appeared on the list of students by now even if it was not there over the holiday. However, it did not. There is definitely something strange about the matter. It's almost as if…" He paused.

"As if what, Professor?" Remus urged.

Dumbledore stopped walking and looked at him. "…As if she didn't want to be known," he finished quietly. "Ah, well now, here we are. You'll be staying here. I should think you'll find it acceptable, if not even to your liking," he said with a grin.

Remus opened the door and stepped inside, finding a spacious apartment style sitting room with comfortable accommodations. A thick black curtain was laid currently unused over the single window which held a spectacular view of the Quidditch pitch and the Forbidden Forest. Behind the sitting room was another room that held a large bed and had a small bathroom to the side. Remus turned to thank Dumbledore, but discovered that he had already made his way into the armchair and was smiling happily. Remus joined him in a chair nearby. "I sincerely thank you for all of this. I understand, however, if at anytime you must tell me to remove myself from the premises, and will go without remorse."

"That deserves respect, Remus, but I'll not act upon it. It is my pleasure to have you here, and if my instincts are correct, your presence will be a blessing in these increasingly dark days."

Remus looked through the window into the sunlight, slightly annoyed of hearing about Dumbledore's instinct. Looking down, he spotted a few students wandering out towards Hagrid's cabin, no doubt on their way to an early morning Care of Magical Creatures lesson. His gaze followed them for a time before he turned back to Dumbledore, but the headmaster was no longer there. Remus hurried to the door. Spotting the elder wizard a bit down the hall he called out, "Thank you again, Albus!" Catching the grin on Dumbledore's face, he slid back into his apartment and realized for the first time that all his possessions were huddled together in a corner, waiting to be dispersed as he saw fit. Remus was quick to go about the task, pulling out his wand and setting things where his eye sought them. It was obvious that he was not much of the interior design type, but he soon felt again at home within this castle he knew so well.

* * *

**Well, I've tried haven't I? Reviews are most appreciated :D **


End file.
